A Tactician's Tenacity
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Shulk leaves to go back to his world to get something important. Rob is left alone, leaving Hades to use this opportunity to use Rob to get Corrin's soul. Will Rob submit to Hades's demands? Will Shulk make in time to save Rob? Special fic for GintaxAlvissforever.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So, I surrendered in a bet against GintaxAlvissforever during the smash tourney CEO. Now, I have to write a Shulk/Male Robin fic and make it canon to my universe. For those who don't know, Shulk and Rob are the most minor characters amongst my side characters. Mostly because I usually have nothing for them, I don't have much knowledge of Xenoblade Chronicles, and I don't care for yaoi. However, since I lost the bet, I have to write this story for Ginta. It's not too bad, but now I know never to do bets ever again. Anyway, enjoy all you Shobin fans. I know there's a lot of you.**

All the Smashers just got done participating at a tournament. There was a prize this time around. The winner of the tournament would win a week vacation to any place of their choosing. Mario was the winner and Shulk was the runner up (followed by Bayonetta getting third place, but let's not talk about how salty she was about that). Shulk felt disappointed. He gave it his all going through a lot of hard opponents that he had never been able to beat before including Sheik, Dark Pit, Rosalina and Bayonetta. He felt angry that he got so far in the tournament and had the momentum when going into grand finals on the loser's side, only to get destroyed by Mario. While winner's finals went to last stock, last hit situation, grand finals was a complete failure in Shulk's eyes. He won the first two matches only for Mario to reverse 3-0 him in the most humiliating ways possible. The Monado boy didn't want to deal with anyone's mockery after he died at zero percent at the top of the stage. Only Sonic had his sympathy there to be fair, but everyone else were starting to wonder if Mario was secretly on the grind. Rob was waiting outside and sees his boyfriend with a disappointed look on his face.

"It's okay Shulk. You did everything you can." Rob puts his hand on Shulk's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I know, but I really wanted to win that vacation for us. I messed up so hard. I came close each match and I couldn't get the job done." Shulk sighed. "If I just concentrated…then I would have been able to reset the bracket…uh…I feel stupid for letting that happen to me."

"Well, I didn't expect everyone to get freed up by Mario. I honestly expected Bayonetta to win, but I guess if you put your mind to it, you can beat her after all. It looks like Mario really wanted to win this vacation."

Mario came running out of the mansion wearing a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, swimming trunks, and a straw hat. He had suitcases in both of his hand.

"Yahoo! See you later suckers! Peach and I are going to have a _**real**_ vacation this time! We're out of here!"

Mario kept running cheering for joy. Peach came running behind Mario wearing a pink one piece swimsuit, her parasol, and had two suitcases in her hand. "Mario! Wait for me!"

"Way to show some good sportsmanship there Mario." Rob said to himself sarcastically.

Shulk sighed again. Mario really didn't have to rub salt on the wounds. "I'm sorry Rob. I wanted to win that vacation for us."

"Don't worry about it Shulk. I'm not the one to go on fancy vacations anyway.

Rob wasn't exactly truthful in this situation. Truth be told, he had given the hint that he wanted to go somewhere for relaxation. Shulk had gotten his hopes up with his wonderful performance, but Mario was still the veteran fighter for a reason. Shulk messed up on so many confirms when he was pressured that it hurt to watch at some points. Rob was hiding his disappointment well, but Shulk would continue to visibly sulk. The tactician shook his head as he tried to cling to his arm knowing full well that Shulk wasn't really in the mood for it.

"Come on…let's go back to my room…sis isn't going to be in for a while…"

His voice was rather seductive. Shulk gulped at the tone he was using, but all he could do was comply. Chances were that nothing would happen, but the point of Rob even lowering his tone was for Shulk to forget his loss.

"…Okay…"

* * *

In the Underworld, all the demons were just sitting around playing card games with each other. Hades came in and greeted all of his demons.

"Good evening everyone!" Hades greeted with glee.

"Evening Lord Hades." All the demons bowed down to Hades.

"Lord Hades, what's the agenda for today?" Reaper asked.

"I'm trying to think of a new plan to capture that dragon prince's soul. Capturing him directly didn't go as well as planned, and sending those demons to go after his sister is taking longer than intended…so, I think a hostage to lure him to me will be a better option. Now, who can I use to lure him to me?" Hades wondered. Hades looked at his portal to the Smash Mansion to see who can be his hostage. He's sees Rob who was walking back to the mansion with Shulk. "Hmm, that guy looks like he's related to the other tactician."

"He looks pretty weak. Maybe we can use him to give us the dragon prince's soul." Reaper said.

"Yes. Yes! That's a perfect idea Reaper! Alright boys, we got ourselves a plan!" Hades smiled devilishly.

"Yes Lord Hades!" All the demons stood up in attention.

Hades points to Rob in the portal. "This guy right here is our ticket to getting that pure soul! So everyone prepare yourselves! We're kidnapping another victim! We're going to win this time! No setbacks!" Hades pumped up his army and they all cheered for him.

* * *

Four days have passed and it was nighttime again. Shulk had told Rob that he was going back to his world for something important. Shulk wasn't really clear on why he left, but Rob understood that Shulk didn't need to tell him everything. Rob was sitting down outside under a tree reading an encyclopedia about monsters. He felt a little worried about Shulk not coming back for a few days for many reasons. Shulk was still upset about losing that tournament and not getting the vacation with Rob. He left on a bad note that it almost seemed like he was avoiding Rob with how he was acting. Rob sighed to himself the more he thought about it. He needed to trust Shulk, but at the same time, he wanted to know what was so important that he didn't return after a day. In the back of his mind, he had a good idea why Shulk didn't come back on time, but he kept those thoughts to himself. He was better off just reading and waiting for his boyfriend to return. Corrin would soon show up and walk up toward Rob is a big smile on his face. The dragon prince looked like he got a special treat from a certain someone, but Rob would keep his snarky comment to himself.

"Hey Rob! What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Corrin asked.

"I'm trying to read Corrin." Rob didn't look at Corrin. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the Nohrian Prince. "If you don't have anything interesting to say, you can leave."

Corrin seemed to ignore that last part and just started blabbering away. "I just came from shopping with Cere! It was wonderful! Cere bought this really beautiful dress! It look really nice! I couldn't help but just stare at how amazing she looked in it!" Corrin fawned over the Umbra Witch.

"Mmmhmm. Sounds nice." Rob said in a very uninterested voice.

Corrin took a seat right next to Rob. "I can't tell you how happy I am that Cere and I are finally together. When I first came into this world, I wasn't expecting to fall in love with anybody. Then Cere came along and everything changed. I never felt like I had my own life. I was always being told what to do. I never had the chance to do what I wanted to do. Cere helped me feel comfortable with being myself. I was able to speak for my own. She made me feel...free."

Rob was listening to Corrin. However, he didn't bother to give Corrin any attention. He just wanted to continue reading. He had a hard time sympathizing with others in a relationship despite being in one. It had to do with his self-esteem issues and how he viewed himself next to Shulk. If he was more open, he would have said how happy he was for Corrin, but in the end, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a simple, "I see."

"We've been through a lot together. I know there was that situation where she insulted my mother and used me when we first met. That really did hurt me a lot. Cere did promise that she'll never hurt me again. I trust her. We're going to take our relationship one step at a time. I know things will go well for the both of us."

It was like Corrin was living in a fairytale and it was adorable to see. Rob was grounded to reality unfortunately, so he had to ask himself if the relationship was capable of lasting long. Granted, he can look at all the odd couples in the mansion and see how stable they all were. Corrin and Bayonetta honestly weren't any different. In fact, Rob could see that Bayonetta had been trying to improve her personality. She was able to hold a conversation with his sister despite nearly killing her that one time. Bayonetta seemed to have lowered herself to everyone's level to give the feeling that they were equal to her…and it seemed to be working. Of course, Rob could just say it was probably because Master Hand told Bayonetta to tone it don, but what did he know?

"Corrin, I have a question. How are you so confident that Bayonetta won't hurt you again?"

Corrin gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"She basically used you for her own benefits. Not only that, but she insulted your family. How are you so sure that everything will just be alright between you two?"

"B-Because she promised me…" Corrin started but Rob interrupted her.

"That's just her words. How do you know if she'll keep her promise? She doesn't seem to be the type."

Rob was cursing to himself how terrible he was being at the moment. It didn't make him feel too good to trample on Corrin's good mood when he wanted to start a conversation with him. Corrin was pondering the tactician's question though.

"…I believe her." Corrin answered. "There really…isn't any other reason."

"…Are you for real?"

"I love Cere though. She loves me…what else could I ask for? If something comes our way…I"m sure we'll overcome it." Corrin answered truthfully.

"…You know she's probably only interested in you because of what's underneath…" Rob muttered darkly.

"Huh?"

"Watch her leave you after she gets that…"

"Rob...are you…projecting?"

Rob flinched at the word used but he shook his head. "There's nothing worth projecting. I've been in a relationship with Shulk for a while…"

"You told me that…but why don't you trust your own partner like I do with Cere?"

"I'm trying to be realistic…"

"It's okay to indulge in a fantasy every once in a while." The Nohrian prince hummed as he patted him on the back. Rob glared at him as a response but he didn't smack his hand away. "I know you're very happy with Shulk, but I think you just need to trust in him more."

"Oh…"

"You know…I can tell if someone is honest when I rub their face." Corrin said as a matter of fact statement. "Shulk is a very honest man…"

"Why were you touching my man?!"

"Oh! That was when I first got here! It wasn't recent I swear!" Corrin realized he was digging himself deeper and decided to end it. "What I'm trying to say is…you don't…need to be like me. I'm super happy and I'm probably being dumb because of it, but since you and Shulk have known each other longer…just show faith more. Shulk loves you very much."

Corrin was right. Shulk does love Rob very much. Rob just had some difficulties trying to figure out why Shulk loves him. He still didn't quite understand. There are so many better options back in Shulk's world that Shulk could have chosen from and he picked Rob. Rob could only consider himself lucky. "Yeah..."

"I should go back inside. Sister is probably worried about me. I'll see you later Rob." Corrin gets up and walks back to the mansion.

Rob was now alone. Corrin's words about how he should be more confident about his relationship with Shulk lingered inside of his head. A small smile escaped his lips thinking how dumb Corrin was, but his answer left his heart at ease just slightly. When Shulk returned, he probably won't need to badger him as much as he thought. As Rob tried to get back to his reading, Hades appeared in front of Rob.

"Hello there, Tactician." Hades greeted.

Rob looked around to see where the voice came from. He looked confused seeing as how he didn't see anybody. "Is someone here? I could've sworn someone said something to me."

"Right in front of you. Hello there. I'm Hades, King of the Underworld. The sexiest being on the planet. Unfortunately you can't see my amazing body because of that damn angel Pit!"

"Pit? How do you know about it?"

"I come from his world. This actually isn't my first time visiting this world. My demons came to wreak havoc, I had a nice reunion with Pit, and I also got to meet your sister. "Lovely" woman by the way." Hades cringed remember Robin's escapade with his tentacle demon.

"Is there a reason you came here today?"

"Why yes. You're friends with the dragon prince right?"

Rob didn't really think of Corrin as a friend. He was more of an acquaintance than anything else. "I never really thought about it. Uh, I guess you can say we're friends."

"Well, I will like a little wager with you. You see, I need a pure soul in order for my body to reform. That dragon prince is the only one in this world with that pure soul. If you can bring him to me, I can give you everything you could ever ask for."

Rob may not have been able to see him, but he still gave him a look like he was an absolute idiot. "Wow…it's not like I've ever heard every single super villain tries to bribe the protagonist with empty promises like that." Rob said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I'm not like every other villain. Just hand over the dragon and everything will run smoothly."

"How about you find some other sucker to bribe? You're not getting Corrin from me. I'm not that desperate for anything." Rob grabbed his booked and walked away from Hades.

Hades snapped his fingers and four demons came emerging from the ground. All the demons went after Rob and lunged at him. Rob tried to pull out of the demon's grasp, but he wasn't strong enough. He cursed under his breath how he couldn't reach out and grab his tome to knock them away.

"Why must you make this difficult? Talking never gets anything done. It's better to just take action. You're coming with me Tactician."

Hades and the demons go back down to the Underworld dragging Rob down with them. If his mind didn't shut down, he would have screamed for help. Corrin should have still been nearby, so he would have been able to hear his friend's cry. Unfortunately, he lost his chance to get help, and now he was paying for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Shulk was walking along Colony 9 during the night. He starts picking up a couple of Dawn Hydrangea flowers. These yellow flowers bring good luck to the holder. Shulk makes it all into a boquet.

"Rob is going to love these. I should start heading back now." Shulk starts to walk back to the Smash universe. Shulk immediately stop as he started to get a vision. He sees Rob in a cave like area surrounded by lava. Rob's clothes were torn and his body was bruised up. There were demons surrounding Rob with devilish looks in their faces. They start moving closer to Rob and prepared to violate him.

"Rob!" Shulk yelled. Shulk start to grow angry. He went into his speed monado art and begins to run back to the Smash universe.

* * *

Rob was in the Underworld chained up. All the demons looked at Rob with perverted looks on their face. Hades just kept rambling to Rob about how protagonist like to make things difficult for themselves.

"All you had to do was comply. All you had to do was say "Sure Hades, I'll give you this fresh pure soul to have your body back". If you would've just submitted to me, you wouldn't be locked up here in the Underworld. Now you've made things difficult for yourself." Hades said.

"What do you want from me Hades?" Rob asked.

"You're my ticket to getting that dragon prince to hand over his soul. I'll send him a little ransom note. In exchange for you to come back alive, he'll give his soul to me."

"Y-You're going to kill me?!"

"Not so much kill you. Just going to ruff you up a bit. However, nothing is stopping me from doing so."

"You're not getting away with this Hades."

"Oh really? Who's going to stop me? No one knows you're even gone. There's no one to save you."

"Shulk is coming. He'll save me. I know he will."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in this friend of yours."

Again, Rob shook his head in annoyance. Was it really not that apparent to anyone outside looking in? "...Shulk is my boyfriend."

Hades and all the demons look at Rob surprised. "You're gay? Interesting. Good thing my demons go both ways. Okay everyone, I'm going to need you to ruff up our guest here. Don't kill him! We need him alive in order for us to obtain that soul. I'm going to send our little friend a message." Hades begins to float away from Rob.

"Why are you doing this Hades? Why do you want Corrin so badly?"

Hades grinned and lets out a chuckle. "Oh human, you would understand my intentions if you knew what it was like to lose someone you care for." Hades disappears and heads for the Smash Mansion.

All the demons started approaching Rob with devilish looks and evil grins. Rob started to grow fearful. He prepared for the worst on what the demons will do to him.

* * *

Corrin came back into his room. He sees a letter lying on his dresser. Corrin was confused. He wasn't expecting to get any letters. Corrin walks up to the letter and picks it up.

"What's this?

 _ **"Dear Corrin, how much do you value your friendships? I have your friend Rob held captive in the Underworld. If you wish to have him back alive, you will surrender your soul to me tonight. You will meet me deep within the woods. How far are you willing to go to save your friend?**_

 _ **Hades."**_

Oh no, Rob! I have to go save him! I can't let anyone find out about this. I'll have to be very quiet."

Corrin looks outside of his room to see if anyone was out in the hallway. All the Smashers were in their rooms. Corrin quietly walks to the front door and heads outside. Corrin looked around and sees no one was outside. He starts walking towards the woods to meet with Hades. What he didn't realize was that Bayonetta and Cloud was watching him head for the woods.

"Where is Corrin going?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not very sure. We should go follow him. This seems suspicious." Bayonetta and Cloud jumps off the roof and follow behind Corrin.

* * *

Hades comes back down to the Underworld. He sees that his demons have badly injured Rob. Rob's robe was torn off, he had a black eye, bruises and scratches on his arms, and blood was dripping from his mouth. Hades laughs at Rob's pain.

"This could've been all avoided if you would've just submitted. Do you think I wanted to intentionally hurt you human? All I wanted was the prince's pure soul. I tried to make a deal with you. You could've been back home safe, but you decided to rebel against me. Since we have a little time before we meet Corrin, I'll let my demons have a little fun with you. I also have a pet that would absolutely love you." Hades grins evilly and snaps his fingers.

A giant blue liquid began to surface and appear in front of Rob. The liquid began to form into a human male with a very muscular body and bright yellow eyes.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Rob asked in a shaky voice.

"This is my slime demon Mr. Flexible. He can grow his own penis and he's practically instant lube. I would've sent the girl slime, but that wouldn't be nearly as embarrassing as this. You may proceed to enjoy your new friend Mr. Flexible."

The demons saw how Rob was reacting and wasted no time grabbing onto him. He snarled as he tried to get away from them, but it was proving ineffective. They had taken his weapons away from him and he wasn't strong enough to fight, so he was forced to endure the pain. But this was different now. The slime was staring him down and it almost made him forget to swallow. The demons failed to realize that his cheeks were red though.

"K-Keep away!"

The slime demon ignored Rob's plea and slowly approached him. The tactician needed to think of a plan quickly or he would find himself the mate of this slime demon. His mind was incredibly slow at the moment though. Unlike his sister who had a secret fetish for tentacles, he had a secret fetish for slime if only because of the perfection the slime is inside of someone. Now was not the time for his fantasies to happen. He had to maintain his composure…

"Stop struggling." One of the demons said seeing how Rob was trying to break free again. "You're not getting away."

"Give us a good show." Another demon told him.

Rob shook his head as he felt something cold touch his legs. He groaned as he tried to keep his legs closed. "…Stop…you demons aren't like that…right?"

The slime demon didn't have a mouth so it didn't speak. It attempted to force Rob to spread his legs. Rob's façade started to crack realizing he didn't have that much time left. He let out a small yelp feeling his legs be spread apart.

"P-Please! D-Don't!" Rob cried out. He didn't realize his voice cracked at that moment. "C-Can you wait before…"

If it was Rob's goal to make the demons have second thoughts, it worked to an extent. Hades groaned as he had his slime demon stop even though it was ready to have its way with the tactician.

"Before what? If you're trying to delay the inevitable."

"I…I am…" Rob muttered darkly. "B-But…I don't think…it should happen now…do you think that Corrin will even save me? These demons already did their job in roughing me up! W-Why are you going over the top? I won't even be…"

"What are you saying? From your expression, you obviously want something to happen." Hades taunted as he made the slime demon move again.

Rob yelped when the slime demon reached out and grabbed his shoulders. His eyes widened knowing full well that if he didn't say something quick, he was going to betray Shulk.

"…N-No…do this to me if Corrin doesn't come save me! If he saves himself…you can do what you want with me…but…now…I can't…I can't look at Corrin if that happened before…"

"That would make Corrin choose faster." Hades began before he realized what he could do to make things even easier. "Oh, you want me to wait and do it in front of him? How odd…"

"N-No…but…"

Hades liked this idea now. If he threatened Corrin with this, then Corrin would surrender so fast. The Lord of the Underworld wasn't the type to use a crime like this to get what he wanted, but Corrin's soul was very important. He would have to get his hands even more dirty if he wanted to get that pure soul.

"…I won't fight any more if Corrin doesn't give himself up. If Shulk…doesn't return tonight either…then I won't run away…"

Rob needed to appeal that he had given up on being saved. He would have believed that if Corrin's word didn't echo in his ears reminding him not to give up on Shulk. He believed in the seer more than anyone in the world, and he was going to continue wait for him. Hades did not know what was going on with Shulk, but he felt like this was a win-win situation at this point.

"Hmm…okay then. You better keep your word human. You'll be safe from Mr. Flexible for now. Although, I do think you're only hurting yourself. I can see that same sick look in your eye like your sister about what you want, but if you want to maintain your dignity unlike her, be my guest. Let him go, boys!"

Rob let out a sigh of relief when the demons dropped him. The slime monster was forced to get away from him. He was safe. For now…but the problem now was that just because he was saved from being raped doesn't mean that the demons could still harass him. There was still time and the demons still wanted something out of him. He gasped feeling the demons throw him to the floor in that awkward position. His body started to shiver again at the demons leering down on him. It was only going to be a little while longer…

 _Shulk…if I make it through this…_

* * *

Corrin was in the deep dark parts of the woods where Hades wanted to meet him. Corrin patiently waited for Hades to appear. Bayonetta and Cloud were hiding behind trees watching Corrin.

"Is Corrin meeting somebody?" Cloud asked.

"It looks like it. Why else would he be out here? Keep on your toes. This could be trouble." Bayonetta said.

A portal appeared on the ground in front of Corrin. Hades and his demons came out of the portal. The demons were holding on to a bruised Rob.

"Corrin, glad to see you've accepted my deal. I have your friend Rob here. He may not be in the best condition, but at least he's not dead...yet." Hades said before letting out an evil chuckle.

"Please don't hurt Rob any further." Corrin pleaded.

"You know the deal to prevent me from doing. Hand your soul over to me, and you'll have Rob back. What's it going to be prince?"

Corrin was in very dangerous situation. He was having a hard time trying to figure out what he should do. It was either lose his friend or put the world in serious danger. Rob was hoping in the back of his mind that Corrin would not give his life up. They were just acquaintances and it was not worth sacrificing himself for someone else who barely gave him the time of day in comparison to his other friends. Even if he made the deal with the demons to become their plaything if things went sour, Rob would rather not be the cause of someone's death due to his own carelessness.

"Corrin…don't…" Rob muttered. It only caused the demon to grip his arm causing him great pain. "Guhh…"

"We don't have all day sweet prince!" Hades complained not liking how Corrin was hesitating. This dragon was a fool and would throw his life away for someone like the tactician. "Choose now, or I'll have these demons rough your friend up in front of you."

Corrin's expression darkened when Hades threatened his friend. It would be one of those rare moments that Hades would see the dragon prince angry. No one else but Hades, Rob and the demons would see it. His utter silence spoke wonders to Cloud and Bayonetta though. The Umbra Witch noticed that for a moment, Corrin did grab the hilt of his blade before deciding against drawing his weapon against the demons. He closed his eyes before he made his decision. Before Corrin can respond to Hades, a bullet flew passed Corrin and hits a demon in the head. Corrin turns around to see Bayonetta and Cloud.

"You're not laying a finger on _**my**_ dragon Hades." Bayonetta reminded him. "I guess trashing your Underworld the first time wasn't enough."

"Cloud?! Cere!?" Corrin said surprised.

"You two?! Dammit! All you had to do was get here by yourself without anyone following you! You couldn't even do that right! Now I have to get rid of these stupid idiots! Demons attack!" Hades growled.

All the demons took out their weapons and started slowly approaching Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta. Corrin runs behind Bayonetta and Cloud. Bayonetta and Cloud prepared to fight the demons.

"So how are we going to do this?" Cloud asked. "There are way more demons than the last time Hades decided to attack."

"…Make sure they don't get near Corrin." Bayonetta told the ex-SOLDIERS surprising the both of them. "I can't be responsible if you're taking hostage again."

"C-Cere…" Corrin mumbled before looking over to Rob. "…We need to get Rob away from them. There isn't that much time…"

"Obviously." Cloud snarked as he started to charge his limit already.

"…I have both my sword and my staff. Tell me what I need to do."

"I need you to stay safe." Bayonetta told him. "You should know what you need to do. You do not need me ordering me around."

Corrin understood what he needed to do. Before they could attack, Shulk jumped out of the bushes with his Monado in his hand. Shulk was seething with rage. He sees that Rob was bruised up and forced to lie on the ground as the demons approached the three Smashers. Something in Shulk snapped seeing his boyfriend in his weakened state.

"You're all going to pay for what you did to him!" Shulk yelled. Shulk activated Monado Eater and prepared to fight the demons. All the demons slowly started stepping back. Even Corrin, Bayonetta, and Cloud stepped back from Shulk.

Shulk came running towards the demons and does activates Stream Edge sending some of the demons flying who attacked him from the front. A cyclops swings his club down at Shulk. Shulk dodges it and rolls behind the cyclops.

"Back Slash!" Shulk cuts the cyclops in half with his Back Slash.

Demons started to surround Shulk. Shulk spins the Monado around and activated Monado Cyclone and scattering the demons everywhere. A demon tried to stab Shulk with his spear. Shulk dodges at the last minute before taking the Monado and impaling that demon in the back. A giant tried to punch Shulk, but Shulk quickly dodges the giant and cuts him in half.

Shulk charges his Monado and stabs all the demons in front of him with the sword beams. Once most of the demons were killed, Shulk turned to Hades and points his Monado at him. "I will wipe your existence for what you did to Rob!" Shulk yelled.

Hades stood in fear at the Monado wielder. "Reaper, what should we do?"

"I think it would be best if we gave him the human and run away." Reaper said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, you already lost your body. Don't want to lose everything else." One demon added.

"Yeah you're right. Everyone back to the Underworld!" Hades and the rest of the demons quickly scurried back into the Underworld.

The seer did not put his sword away until he was certain all the demons were gone. Once he was certain there were no stragglers, Shulk quickly rushed over to his boyfriend who was abandoned in favor of escaping with their lives. Shulk takes off his jacket and wraps it around Rob. He picks Rob up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked the tactician.

"Y-Yeah…I'll be fine." Rob responded quietly. His cheeks were flustered, but he failed to hide his face. His arms were still hurting and it's not like Shulk wasn't already using Light Heal to remove some of the injuries at that very moment. "You don't need to use so much Ether for me…"

"Come on. Let's go back to the mansion and get you completely healed up. My healing isn't as effective on you as it would me." Shulk tightens his grip on his boyfriend as he carries Rob back to the mansion.

Bayonetta, Cloud, and Corrin still stood in fear at what they just witnessed. Shulk completely obliterated Hades army without as much as breaking a sweat. Cloud and Bayonetta were mostly afraid. They didn't think Shulk was very powerful when they fight him in tournament. He was very easy going in the tournament setting except when there was something on the line. The tournament Mario won? Shulk decided to fight harder than he ever did before for Rob even though it wasn't enough. The problem was that Shulk was on an obvious handicap. Bayonetta knew she had to lower her power level, but she never considered that Shulk had reduced his power to a point where he would appear incompetent in Smash.

"D-Did you know he was capable of doing all of that?" Cloud asked Bayonetta. His voice was incredibly shaky.

"Nope, guess I should keep in mind now to never make Shulk angry…"

"Same…" Corrin and Cloud murmured as they would eventually have to trail after Shulk once Bayonetta had to lead the way back to the mansion.

* * *

Shulk takes Rob into his room. He uses a cloth to wipe off the remaining blood off of Rob's mouth.

"There we go. It may not be much, but I can at least clean you up." Shulk said. "I'll ask Dr. Mario for medicine later…"

"It's okay…I'll just ask Corrin to heal me when he's not busy. I caused him too much trouble already with getting kidnapped."

"Are you sure…I mean…I can do more for you."

"No, it's okay…thank you Shulk…" Rob thanked as he watched Shulk place the cloth down. The blond didn't respond because he expected the white haired tactician to continue talking. Rob shyly glanced at Shulk before he looked away. Rob would have dropped the conversation if something didn't come up in his mind. "Where have you've been? You've been gone for four days."

"Time is much different here than it is in Colony 9…" Shulk admitted. "I didn't mean to be gone for long, but I forgot to warn you. I went there to give you these."

Shulk takes out a bouquet of Dawn Hydrangea flowers and gives them to Rob. The tactician had a mad blush spread across his cheeks at the gesture.

"For me? What are these for?" Rob wondered.

"Rob, did you forget? Today marks our ten month anniversary of being together."

Rob slaps his forehead. "I honestly forgot..."

"You forgot?!"

"Yeah…I was so caught up in my problems again that I didn't realize that we've been together that long…"

"Oh…"

"But…thank you Shulk."

"Don't mention it. I know you're not really a flower person but, I couldn't resist getting them for you…"

"…N-No…it's not only the flowers. I thank you for saving my life back there."

Shulk blink before he smiled back. "Look, Rob…I would never abandon you. I had a vision of something terrible happening to you, so I did my best to get back to the mansion. I'm just glad I made it before you or anyone was hurt…"

Shulk didn't know that Corrin, Bayonetta and Cloud were there too. The vision might have been averted already because of their presence.

"I'm thankful for that…it's just…I know I struggle a lot in having faith in our relationship. I sometimes just feel like I'm a waste of your time. You really do love me. You saving me back there definitely proved it. I'm sorry for not having more faith in you…"

"Rob, it's okay. You know how much you mean to me. I gave you those flowers specifically because good luck comes to those who have them. I want good luck to come our way. I want us to be together for a very long time."

Shulk was serious about this. The Monado boy was known for being oblivious to the feelings of everyone around him. It was why he failed getting any real relationship in his world. Rob was different. Rob allowed him to learn more about himself and what he was capable of. The tactician meant so much to him that he would do anything for him.

"I think good luck already came to me. I have a boyfriend who loves me a lot. Despite having better options, he picks me over everyone else. No matter how I feel about myself, he never gives up on me. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Rob smiled.

"Rob, I love you." Shulk pressed his lips onto Rob's and the two kissed passionately. He let out a small moan as he allowed Shulk to wrap his hands behind his waist. Shulk would never go below the waist. He wasn't a pervert. Rob wished Shulk would be more aggressive in situations like this.

 _"I love you too Shulk. Thank you..."_

The two broke the kiss and embraced each other. Rob started feeling a little more confident that he and Shulk were going to be just fine. Hades words started to cross Rob's mind.

 _ **"You would understand my intentions if you knew what it was like to lose someone you care for."**_

What did Hades mean by that? Rob was soon going to do research on Hades. For now, he just wanted to share this happy moment with his boyfriend and his hero.


End file.
